


Letters to Firecrotch

by Caede



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caede/pseuds/Caede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of laying around moping, Mickey writes Ian some letters while he's in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Firecrotch

They told him to write, instead of just laying around, drinking, smoking, and yelling at everyone who came through the door, Svetlana, Lip, fuck, even Mandy called to tell him to write. He hadn't written anything since high school, but it was better than just moping around, waiting for word from Ian. So he started to write.

_ian you fuck god i fucking hate you so fucking much what the fuck is wrong with you you fucking fuck_

Mickey stared at the paper before crumpling it up and tossing it to the side. He started again.

_firecrotch i miss you._

He stared at the words for a moment, looking at his messy handwriting, as if it was going to become a hand and slap him. As if it was going to yell at him, "tell him how you feel, you stupid fuck".

_the bed is empty without you. svetlana misses you too she dont say it. i dont say it. but thats why im writing you. or pretending to write to you. everythings empty without you. yev is okay he probably misses you too. i tried to visit but they said i couldnt come in. family only or some shit. i tried telling them we were married but they wouldnt buy it. i asked if i could get you some smokes but they said your not allowed to do that or some shit. if i was stuck in there id kill myself._

He frowned at his words before crossing them out angrily. "Fuck," he muttered before shoving the paper and pen to the side. He rubbed his face hard before standing slowly and starting to pace. He wanted Ian back, he needed the ginger fuck back. He stopped for a moment, then sat back down, picking up the pen and paper again.

_i dont mean that. sorry. at least in juvie we can fucking smoke. i watch yev now. svetlana didnt want me to at first but she thought i should cuz i wasnt leaving the house anyway. not in the bad way. i just. i miss you. i want you home. i love you._

Mickey closed the notebook and tossed it under his bed, glancing at the doorway. "What?" he snapped at Svetlana, who just rose her brows, smirked and turned to talk to Yev in Russian. He lit up a cigarette and rubbed his face. "Fucking Gallagher," he spat into his hand before taking another drag.


End file.
